Ace Combat: RedStar
by white.devil.hunter
Summary: This is a completely new story, there is only three chapters at the min, but give it a read and let me know what you think. Review if you want criticism taken as compliment, thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Ace Combat: RedStar**

Chapter 1: History

Gama, a large continent consisting of a large city covering the land. On satellite pictures it looks like a large gray mass surround by blue ocean. Gama used to be a small village in 1997, located to the eastern side of the continent, about 40 miles in from the coast with a population of 400. It was also home to its own air-self defense squadron, 56th Tactical, also known as the 'Hunter's'. In total there were five F-22 Raptor's, stealth fighter jets with a sleek look about them. The airfield was no bigger than three football pitches, it was located on the western side of the village, as it was closer to the coast that way. The runway also stretched west-wards in order for the Raptor's to intercept any aircraft attempting and an attack form the coast. The 56th Tactical Squadron Leader was known as Jimmy Ballo, he was a highly experienced pilot that moved from Arcarnia in 1995.

Jimmy was in his mid 30's, he had a family a wife and two kids. He was a proud man and was full of pride, he stood about 5 feet 10 inches, and had short, spiked black hair, and he was fairly well built. His manner was fairly posh and uptight and he never liked anything out of place. His son, Jimmy Junior, was born in 1988 and had high ambitions of being like his father when he grew up. Anyway as time past investor's began arriving and expansion to Gama began to take place. At first these expansions were hardly noticeable, the odd house going up here and there. Yet more was to come, in 1999 Gama citizens, now with a population of approximately 1,000, had elected a Mayor. Known by the name of Xavier Davies, he was barely seen, yet this didn't stop him from allowing more and more investor's to begin expansion on Gama. By 2002 Gama was a large town and wasn't far off becoming a city. News traveled about Gama's growth and more and more people began settle there. As this happened it meant more housing was needed, and investor's didn't hesitate one throwing more housing up.

As this happened Gama's Airbase also grew, now with a massive 3 lane runway, which stretched for nearly three miles west-ward towards the coast and a two lane runway, which stretched south by three miles. They formed a cross like shape on the western side of Gama, there was also a high-tech control tower which stood about 180 feet, with tint reflective windows. Gama airbase now had room to hold over one hundred F-22 Raptor's and space for 50 AWAC's. Jimmy Ballo was still Squadron Leader of 56th Tactical, even though investor's had tried to dispose of the out dated squadron.

Now present day, 2012, Gama's investor's had expanded so much that there was no more room on the continent. They had used up every little bit of space. The airbase had now expanded, and was a whopping 200 square miles, it had five different runways, all pointing in different directions and had over 3,000 different aircraft. Jimmy was now allocated to a desk job, he had left the 56th Tactical Squadron in the capable hands of his son, who now went by the name Jamie. Jamie was now 24 and leader of the Squadron, he wasn't like his father at all, he had fairly straight long blonde hair, blue eyes and stood about 5 foot 12. He was proud like his father and kept him self in good shape. All the other pilots form the 56th Tactical had also retired and made room for new and fresh pilots. With Gama's expansions, neighboring countries were beginning to panic, thoughts and concerns over Gama's growth were worrying and people around the world began to think Gama was preparing itself for war, to gain more territory to expand on.

Xavier Davies, now president of Gama, assured the world that Gama had no intentions of world domination, and that Gama was a peaceful nation. Yet other countries thought differently. A city with such a massive high-tech airbase was not only using it for protection. Arcarnia began demanding for reasons why Gama had built such an extensive military force, yet the only answer Xavier Davies could give them was, protection. After a year Arcarnia, which had also expanding, began demanding that Gama did a weapon armistice, and destroyed all of its weapons and military property. As expected Xavier refused, as he honestly had no intentions on attack any other countries. On June 11th 2012 Arcarnia declared war on Gama, over the fact that Gama was a threat to other nations and the world.

War was declared on the 11th but no attacks were made straight away, this gave Gama time to prepare itself. The 56th Tactical Squadron was ready to intercept anything that flew over from the west, as 300 miles across the sea laid Arcarnia.

Chapter 2: The Beginning Silence

Jamie was sat in the canteen enjoying bacon, eggs, sausage and beans with his flight team, his shift had already started, but Jamie wasn't to worried as there was nothing major happening, only that they were cleaning the aircraft down later that day. They were sat opposite a large window that looked out onto the runways of Gama Air Base, and beyond that was the towering skyscrapers of Gama. They could look straight down the south runway, and watch several AWAC's taxing to their designated runways. Jamie knew that they would be going up this evening, to maintain air superiority over Gama's coast line. Jamie was dressed in his tatty green overalls, with the G.A.F Gama Air Force badge on the left hand side of his chest area, and the 56th Tactical emblem just underneath. It was in the shape of a F-22, but was completely red, and looked more like a star than a F-22 fighter. On the right hand side was his name, J. Ballo, which had looked like it was done with a permanent marker.

They were the only ones in the canteen, apart from the chefs in the kitchen behind the counter, the Hunter's still consisted of five fight pilots, but there was a new addition, they had been allocated there own AWAC. The AWAC was sent out on all sorties, no matter what, as Gama was all about defense. The group talked and laughed a lot, Jamie's wing man, Dean Feather, finally made the suggestion that they should get some work done. Dean was a tall, lanky fellow, and he was skinny as well. His green overalls never seemed to sit right on him, they seemed to hang off to one side, apart from that they were basically the same as Jamie's. Dean had a long face, he had real short black hair, though you could only just make out it was black.

Out on the air field Jamie approached his F-22, the early morning sun was shining brightly of the edges and the canopy top. There were about three technicians working on the aircraft, one was underneath, fiddling with something in the bottom of the plane, one was in the cockpit and one on the wing. They saw Jamie approaching and the one in the cockpit immediately jumped down. The technician was wearing a blue baseball cap with the letters 'G.A.B' in yellow embroidered on it. He was also wearing similar overalls to Jamie. Sunglasses hid his eyes and there wasn't much else distinguishing about him,

"Sir, your aircraft is ready for this evenings sortie, Sir!" saluted the the technician, Jamie laughed, took one look back at his crew,

"We got ourselves a rookie boys!" Jamie shouted, the group laughed to themselves for a short while, the poor technician looked slightly nervous,

"you've worked on these before?" Jamie asked confidently,

"Yes sir! Only in training, Sir!" the technician stuttered, there was a minutes silence,

"Stop saluting me, do I look like an officer to you?" Jamie questioned him,

"Sorry, I thought be the squadron leader..." the technician removed his glasses and lowered his head, he was ashamed to admit it but he knew he must had looked like a right fool.

"Glad to know there ready" and with that Jamie walked over to his aircraft. Jamie climbed into the cockpit and switched on the radio,

"Control, this is Hunter 1, do you copy, over?" Jamie stated,

"Hunter 1 this is control, we read you loud and clear" a female voice answered, Jamie started flicking a few switches here and there,

"Control whats todays current color status?" Jamie enquired,

"Hunter 1 we are currently looking at yellow, yet we picked up some possible bogey's out at sea last night." the female voice replied, Jamie looked at his men who were watching intensively,

"Roger control." Jamie finished,

His men were watching him. They always did this in the morning, Jamie would check if everything was ok, and usually nothing came up, but this was different.

"Guys I think we're going up early" Jamie stated calmly, his men looked puzzled,

"Why? May I ask?" Dean asked,

"Because control picked up possible bogey's out at sea last night, and as Gama's first line of defense its up to us to investigate." Jamie answered. His men picked up, bustling with anticipation, this was there first piece of possible action. Jamie heard questions about whether they would see enemy aircraft or not, but Jamie knew the truth. Going up there could easily start and dogfight with enemy fighters if there are picked up. The team entered a small like office room, straight away you could tell this was the office for the 56th Tactical Squadron. There were pictures of the present, and previous, crew on the walls, and a big 56th Squadron emblem on the wall behind a large desk,

"Gear up guys, we going up in 20." Jamie stated to his men, who looked rather anxious. Jamie could tell that they were scared, they hadn't had much combat training, and enemy engaging in combat could worsen everything.

Chapter 3: Inquest

The team were ready, all five of them walked out onto the airfield where there planes were waiting for them, morale was boosted up to excitement now, even though it was just going to be like a routine patrol. Jamie climbed aboard Hunter 1, Dean climbed aboard Hunter 2, and everyone else to there plane. Jamie's call sign was written on the left hand side of his plane 'Wolf', so it made up Wolf Hunter. It was in large bold red letters with a black tint around the edges making it so it seemed like it stood out. Jamie fired up the aircraft, all of a sudden there was a tremendous rumble from the engines starting. The team were strapped in, and all necessary checks were carried out. He put on his helmet and activated his com link,

"Control this is Hunter 1, requesting permission for Hunter Squadron to taxi to nearest available runway?" Jamie requested, they was a moments delay,

"Fox, you ready?" he asked Dean, Fox being Deans call sign,

"Yeah, you?" Dean sounded a bit unsure of himself,

"As ready as always" Jamie replied, then control butted in,

"Hunter Squadron you have permission to taxi to runway four, then standby for further instructions, over" control instructed,

"Roger!" Replied Jamie, Jamie slowly taxied to runway four followed by his team. The sun was bright and was shining straight at them, luckily when they reached the end of runway four, the sun was behind them, the sky was clear, and contrails of previous flights were still visible, like rips in the blue sky.

Ten minutes must have passed and still nothing was heard from control, this made Jamie weary, he thought to himself, 'maybe somethings up?' he looked eagerly into the reflective windows of the control tower, hoping that they would see him looking. Nothing, nothing came through on the radio, Jamie gave them a try,

"Control this is Hunter 1, whats the hold up? Over" Jamie asked,

"Hunter Squadron this is control, take off permitted, you have a 4 minute time gap, over" control finally replied

"Hunter's 2 to 5, after take off ascend to an altitude of 2,000 feet and hold on current bearing, over!" Jamie instructed, confirms came through to acknowledge that they got Jamie's instruction.

Kean Matthews, the AWAC pilot, was already in the air in Gama airspace awaiting the Hunter team to get up there, his call sign was Eagle Eye, aka Hunter 6. Cruising at 10,000 feet Kean watched the Hunter team ascend to their 2,000 feet and then made radio contact,

"Wolf, this is Eagle Eye, maintain your current heading and altitude, over"

"Roger Eagle Eye" Jamie replied. The sky was clear and there was very little haze, Kean could just make out Arcarnia on the horizon, like a dark shadow. The Hunter Squadron must have been flying for about 15 minutes when suddenly and alarm went off in Eagle Eye, Kean scanned all the displays and picked up blips on the radar.

"Hunter 1, this is Eagle Eye. Heads up, we have a low unknown group west bound. Your vector zero-two-zero. Range three zero miles. Estimate four – five – zero knots, over" Kean told Jamie,

"Roger Eagle Eye, are they in Gama airspace?" Jamie asked, he didn't really know where the boundaries of airspace were,

"Negative Hunter 1, but there heading straight for you, you should have radar visual any minute." Kean informed them. Was this it? Jamie felt nervous, that could be enemy aircraft coming to take them out.

"Hunter Squadron we have multiple groups inbound, stay in formation, we should have radar visual shortly over!" Jamie informed his team mates.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Lost Comrade

Nerved by Jamie's announcement, the squadron tightened formation, and opened onto a free channel ready to make communication with the unidentified craft. Dean felt his fingers go numb at the tips, fear had taken hold, and suddenly he realised that this could be inbound enemy craft to take them out.

"Yo! Dean, you ready?" Jamie's voice came over the radio, Dean could tell that Jamie himself was slightly nerved by the situation,

"Yeah, though what do you think they are?" Dean replied,

"Possibly 'MiG's' maybe Typhoons, really I have no idea" Jamie calmly said. Dean looked over at Jamie's F-22, something wasn't right about it,

"Jamie, I think there is something wrong with you craft" he looked on,

"Like what??" Jamie asked with anticipation,

"I don't know but your slightly banked to the left" Dean explained, Jamie looked at his display,

"Negative! I'm not banked!" Jamie stated, but it was too late anyway the unidentified craft appeared on radar and were in range of communicating,

"Hunter 1 to Eagle Eye, we are opening communication, over." Jamie flicked a switch, "Unidentified aircraft, this is Hunter 1 of Gama Self Air Defense, you are approaching Gama airspace, slow to two-zero-zero and identify!" Jamie ordered,

"Hunter 1, this is Beowulf 2, Arcarnia Air Force 59th Tactical Fighter Squadron," suddenly Jamie froze, enemy fighters meant this could turn nasty,

"Hunter 1 to Beowulf 2, state your business, over!" Jamie ordered,

"Hunter 1 we are taking over RedStar-GR-9 airspace, you have two minutes to return to base!" the enemy replied. Unusually the enemies voice was female, and was stern. Jamie flicked his com link off,

"Eagle Eye, we have hostiles, they plan on taking RedStar-GR-9 airspace, awaiting orders" Jamie requested,

Meanwhile the enemy were advancing and quick, Dean could see the aircraft approaching. There were nine of them flying in groups of three, in arrow head formation. Beowulf 2, Lucy Starks, was commanding officer of the Arcarnia Air Force 59th Tactical Fighter Squadron, which specialised in air superiority. All that was known about Lucy was that she never liked being number 1 and enjoyed a fair challenge, her orders were to eliminate any resistant forces, but out numbering resistant forces was not what she was all about. She gave the Hunter squadron a chance to retreat out the kindness of her heart. One minute had passed and the Hunter squadron had not received orders. Jamie was getting slightly worried, knowing he was out numbered and under armed,

"Eagle Eye respond!" Jamie panicked,

"Hunter 1 this is Eagle Eye, you are to only engage enemy if they engage first, over!" Kean came through finally,

"Roger!" Jamie replied "Beowulf 2, this is Hunter 1, this is Gama airspace, you do not have superiority here, if you engage us we have orders to take you out!" Dean overheard Jamie's directions to the Beowulf squadron,

"Beowulf 2 to Hunter 1, stand down or we will engage battle!" Lucy's final warning came through,

"Hunter Team standby for engagement, we do not fire unless fired upon, understand?" Jamie asked his team mates. Acknowledgments came through to Jamie from Hunter team, and they armed there weapons,

"This is Beowulf 2 to Hunter squadron your two minutes are up!" Dean watched as the enemy fighters began their approach.

Something quite unexpected happened, the enemy fighters flew straight pass the Hunter squadron, though that wasn't the unusual part, they didn't turn around. Suddenly Jamie realised, they were heading for Kean in the AWAC,

"Eagle Eye this is Hunter 1, enemy groups approaching you fast!" Jamie shouted down his com link. Kean and his team began to hear alarms as the enemy locked onto the AWAC, Kean grabbed the controls of the AWAC and began evasive maneuvers, yet alarms still kept on ringing.

"Hunter squadron about turn, Eagle Eye has bandits all over it!" Jamie shouted again, suddenly the Hunter squadron broke formation and headed straight towards the AWAC, Dean could see the enemy hot on the AWAC's tail, and their machine gun fire burning through the air. The AWAC, heavily and docile, was struggling to evade attacks,

"This is Eagle Eye. May Day! May Day! May Day! We are under enemy fire! Hunter squadron engage!" Kean shouted down the com link at Jamie. Jamie didn't need to tell his team mates they were already beginning they lock ons to take down the enemy,

"Fox one, fox one!" Beowulf 2 shouted, and two sidewinder missiles headed straight for the AWAC, Kean banked and dived the AWAC to evade the missiles, he increased the throttle, and the AWAC lunged forwards, yet it was two late, the sidewinder missiles exploded under its left wing, near to the AWAC's body. Jamie looked in horror as the wing was ripped from the AWAC and went hurling through the sky.

The enemy fighters broke off, Jamie knew the Hunter squadron had to take out the enemy, there was no other way.

"Hunter team, engage all enemy fighters! You don't need to ask me for anything!" Jamie explained as he was still watching Kean going down. Nothing was heard from Eagle Eye, they could only look on as it plummeted towards the earth rapidly. Jamie put his F-22 into full thrust, and locked onto the nearest target, not knowing it was Beowulf 2, he rapidly opened fire with his machine gun. Yellow glares tore through the sky which outline Beowulf 2 . Realising he was missing, Jamie armed a sidewinder missile and fired. Beowulf 2 broke off to the left, yet the missile still followed. Jamie had identified the aircraft as Typhoons, and realised that the sidewinder might not keep up, but no matter what Beowulf 2 did she couldn't shake the sidewinder. Suddenly she made a mistake and the sidewinder made contact with her underneath. Debris went hurtling at Jamie's F-22, cracking his canopy and shredding his metal work, he quickly broke away, banking to the left, then banking the F-22 back again to watch his victim take a similar plunge to what the AWAC did.


End file.
